Magic 89.9 DWTM-FM
Schedule Mon-Thurs :6 am - Good Times (Mo Twister, Sam Oh and Nikko Ramos) :9 am - On Demand (Boom and 2 Junior Jocks) :12 nn - The Meal (Suzy, CJ the DJ and Riki) :3 pm - Rundown (Aaron Atayde, Joyce Pring and Jam) (at 5-6 pm is the Top 5 at 5 every Monday-Thursday) :6 pm - Boys Night Out (Slick Rick, Tony Toni and Sam YG) :10 pm - The Pregame with Debbie (Debbie) :2 am to 6 am - Last Call with Takeshi (Takeshi) Friday (Friday Madness: 80's to early 90's music from 1980 to 1992) :12 mn - Music automation :6 am - Santi :9 am - Nikko Ramos (at 10:15-10:30 am: Love Notes with Joe D'Mango) :12 nn - Tina Ryan :3 pm - Lil' Joey :6 pm - Boom Gonzales (at 7-7:15 pm: Love Notes with Joe D'Mango replay) :9 pm to 12 mn - Slamma Jamma (90s to early 2000's mixes) with CJ the DJ Saturday (Saturday Slam: 90's music to early 2000's from 1993 up to 2005) :12 mn - Music automation :6 am - Riki :9 am - Suzy :12 nn - Debbie :3 pm - Jam :6 pm - Magic Junior Jocks :10 pm - Saturday Night Takeover :2 am to 6 am - Music automation Sunday :6 am - The Magic University with the Junior Jocks :10 am - Magic Pop 30 with Debbie :1 pm - Super Hit Sunday with the Junior Jocks :6 pm - Local Vocal (CJ the DJ and Kelvin Yu) (today's hottest OPM hits from 2006 to present) :8 pm - Sunday Slowdown (slowdown music) :12 mn to 6 am - Music automation 'Throwback radio on Magic 89.9' Available in Magic nationwide, including Magic 106.9 in Bacolod, Magic 92.3 in Cebu, Magic 95.5 in Zamboanga, Magic 89.2, Magic 89.3 in Cagayan de Oro, Magic 89.1 in Cebu and Magic 106.3 in General Santos. :FRIDAY MADNESS (Thursday 12MN to Friday 9PM) :Start your weekend experience, turn back the clock. :It's not just T.G.I.F., it's Friday Madness. :The best of the 80s and early 90s (1980-1992) every Friday 12 am to 9 pm. :Yesterday's hits today and the mother of all throwback, Friday Madness, exclusively on Magic 89.9. :SATURDAY SLAM (Friday 12MN to Saturday 10PM) :Get ready to remember, we're taking you back. :Magic fires up the nicest of the 90s and early 2000s (1993-2005) every Saturday 12 am to 10 pm. :We guaranteed it's done free, Giving you that complete weekend radio experience. It's Saturday Slam on the Magic. Competitor stations are also dedicating for the 80s to early 90s music (1980-1992) (e.g. 103.5 K-Lite's Past Forward on Wednesday, 97.9 Home Radio's Sub Culture which played Saturday from 11am to 9pm with the best of the 80s and 90s, iDMZ 891's Back to the 80's n' early 90's on Saturday and Wave 24 which played every Sunday as 24-horus of new wave music from 6am of Sunday to 6am of Monday). Also, having the 90s music (1993-1999) (e.g. Monster Radio RX 93.1's Riot Wednesday only for the 90s and early 2000s, Mellow 947's Decade and 99.5 Play FM's Playback on Thursday which played for the throwback Thursday of music with the hits from 1993-2008, and iDMZ 891's Throwback Baddest on Saturday), and early 2000s music (2000-2005) (e.g. Monster Radio RX 93.1's Riot Wednesday, Mellow 947's TOTC: Turn of the Century which played every Sunday with the hits from 2000-2008, 97.9 Home Radio's Guilty Pleasures which played every Sunday with the hits from 2000-2010 and 99.5 Play FM's Playback which played for the throwback Thursday of music with the hits from 1993-2008). On 103.5 K-Lite's Past Forward and Magic 89.9's Friday Madness, the OPM artists from the 80's such as Sharon Cuneta (Forgive and Forget and To Love Again), Martin Nievera (Be My Lady, Each Day with You, Please Don't Throw My Love Away, Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin, Say That You Love Me and You Are to Me), Zsa Zsa Padilla's Mambobola, Gary Valenciano (Hang On, You Got Me Working, Growing Up, Betty's In Bed, Reaching Out, Hotshots, Di Na Natuto, Once Upon A Life, Paano,'' 'Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin'', Di Bale Na Lang'', Sana Maulit Muli, Take Me Out of the Dark, Eto Na Naman, Laughter All The Time, Each Passing Night with Regine Velasquez, Letting Go, Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?, Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya, Look In Her Eyes, Shout for Joy, Could You Be Messiah?, Gaya ng Dati, Hataw Na, Muli duet by Regine Velasquez and Sa Yahweh), Kuh Ledesma (Till I Met You and One More Try), Basil Valdez (You and Nais Ko), Vernie Varga's You'll Always Be My Number One, Nonoy Zuniga's Kumusta Ka, Gino Padilla (Rough, Let the Love Begin, Gusto Kita and Closer You and I), Janet Basco's You Made Me Live Again, Ric Segreto, Vina Morales' Alam Mo Ba, Jose Mari Chan, Jamie Rivera's I've Fallen for You, Randy Santiago (Hindi Magbabago and Babaero), Lea Salonga (Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon, Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal and We Could Be In Love), APO Hiking Society (When I Met You, Salawikain, Bawat Bata, Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin, Panalangin, Blue Jeans, American Junk, Kaibigan, Batang-Bata Ka Pa, Ewan, Doo Bidoo, Yakap Sa Dilim, Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba, Saan Na Nga Ba'ng Barkada, Awit ng Barkada, Anna), Rachel Alejandro (Mr. Cupido and Nakapagtataka), Raymond Lauchengco (I Need You Back, So It's You and Farewell), Chona Cruz's (Feeling Sexy Tonight and Working Girls), Dingdong Avanzado (Basta't Kasama Kita, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Tatalong Bente Singko and Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal), Regine Velasquez (Urong Sulong, Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang and Promdi), Ogie Alcasid (Dito sa Puso Ko, Peksman and Nandito Ako), Joey Albert (It's Over Now, I Remember the Boy and Points of View duet by Pops Fernandez), Freddie Aguilar (Magdalena and Estudyante Blues), Pops Fernandez's Don't Say Goodbye, Louie Heredia (Nag-Iisang Ikaw and Can't Find No Reason), Manilyn Reynes (Sayang Na Sayang, Ikaw Pa Rin and Feel na Feel), Neocolours (Hold On, Say You'll Never Go, I Can't Deny, Maybe and Tuloy Pa Rin), The Dawn (Enveloped Ideas, Salamat and Iisang Bangka Tayo), Odette Quesada's Friend of Mine and the early 90's artist are AfterImage's Next In Line, Rodel Naval's Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin, Francis Magalona (Mga Kababayan and Cool Summer Nights), Side A (Chances Are, Hold On and Tuloy Pa Rin Ako), Donna Cruz's Kapag Tumobok Ang Puso, Janno Gibbs (Ipagpatawad Mo and Binibini), Ariel Rivera (Sana Kahit Minsan, Sa Aking Puso, Ayoko Na Sana, Simple Lang, Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin and Wala Kang Katulad), Smokey Mountain (Can This Be Love, Kailan and Anak ng Pasig), Rannie Raymundo (Why Can't It Be? and Hanggang Kailan), Archie D. (Mahal Na Mahal and Kasayaw), Ella May Saison's Til My Heartaches End and Jaime Garchitorena's Just a Smile Away. On Magic 89.9's Saturday Slam, Pinoy rock bands are Eraserheads, Side A (Set You Free, So Many Questions, Tell Me and Forevermore), Introvoys, Alamis's Your Love. Teeth's Princesa, Kindred Garden's Pangako, Iaxe and P.O.T's Yugyugan Na from 90's; Color It Red, Rivermaya, True Faith and Nexxus from 90's to early 2000's; and of course,,Cueshé (Stay, Sorry and Ulan), Sugarfree (Hari ng Sablay, Tulog Na and Makita Kang Muli), Moonstar88's Torete, Hale (Broken Sonnet, The Day You Said Goodnight and Kahit Pa), The Speaks (Life's a Joke and High), Orange and Lemons, Join the Club's Nobela, Bamboo (Masaya, Noypi and Much Have Been Said), Brownman Revival, Shamrock's Alipin, Itchyworms's Akin Ka Na Lang, Kitche Nadal's Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin, Session Road's Cool Off, Sponge Cola (KLSP, Gemini, Una and Jeepney) and Mayonnaise's Jopay as wellfrom early 2000's, as well as Freestyle (Before I Let You Go and So Slo''w), Francis Magalona (''Kaleidoscope World, Girl Be Mine and ''Whole Lotta Lovin), South Border (Kahit Kailan, Love of My Life, Wherever You Are, Ikaw Nga and The Show), Jimmy Bondoc's Let Me Be The One, Kyla, Paolo Santos (Moonlight Over Paris and Close), Nina (Jealous, I'll Always Stay In Love This Way and I Don't Want to Be Your Friend) and Christian Bautista (The Way You Look at Me, Hands to Heaven, Colour Everywhere and Everything You Do). See also *OPM throwback on Magic 89.9